Listen To My Heart
by ophiepoy.femmefatale
Summary: Kau telah menyentuhku sedemikian jauh hingga melebihi arti sentuhanmu yang kubanyangkan akan bisa kau lakukan,,,Sejak saat itu, kau adalah miliku dan aku adalah milikmu,,Aku bersedia melakukan apa saja demi kamu,,apa saja demi kebahagiaanmu,..,Kecuali,,,Menyakitimu, / KaiLu, ChanBaek,, sLigh KaiHun-KrisHan-KaiBaek langsung baca..
1. Chapter 1

**LISTEN TO MY HEART/ KAILU~KRISLU ~ Ovay ~**

**LISTEN TO MY HEART**

**Chap 1**

**.**

**..**

…

**PAIRS: KrisLu-KaiLU-KaiBaek-BaekYeol**

**Genre: angst,Romane,comfort,hurt.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Rate: M**

**Author: Ophiepoy [~ Ovay ~]**

**Warning: BOYS LOVE, so,,,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ ,,,CRACK PAIRS,,pairs sewaktu-waktu berubah sesuai alur cerita,,, ckckckcckkckc,, dan bagi yang tidak suka crack pairs ,,saya mohon lebih baik jangan baCa dari pada nanti menyebabkan fanwar,,,,sungguh aku tidak suka#plaaaak,,**

**DISCLAMRS: CAST milik ortu mereka, saya hanya mengontrak mereka secara geratis tisssss,,ahhahahahha,,,dan ff ini murni hasil imaginasi saya,,,**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Ok**

_**.**_

**.**

**.**

**.happy.**

**.**

**.**

**Reading**

_**.**_

…

_**Bahkan,, jika hidup itu sulit, janganlah menyerah, ,, langit akan melindungimu..**_

_**jika langkahmu terasa berat dan kau terjatuh kebawah dengan desahan dan erangan kesakitan,, banggkitlah,,,dan mencoba sekali lagi,,,**_

_**dengan yakin menatap langit,,,heyy,, ini hanyalah permulaaan..memperkuat pikulan hal yang menyakitkan di dunia ini,,,menskipun itu sulit.. jangan menyerah lagi,,,**_

_**berdiri dan angkatlah kepalamu,,,jangan terguncang,,,berdiri dan raihlah tanganku,,, kita,,, memiliki dunia kita sendiri untuk mencapai kebahagiaan,,,walaupun hal itu terlalu kejam,,,**_

**~0O0~**

LUHAN POV

.

.

.

" EUNGHHHH,,,ge,, aku tak bisa bernafas,,, hmmmsss,,, ge,,jangann,,menggodaku,, sssshh,,ahhhhhh,,,mmmhhhhh,,,,"

Aku menatap nanar pemandangan yang sangat menyakitkan pandanganku dan hatiku Terutama,,, bagaimana tidak,, namjachinguku yang terlalu aku sayangi bahkan sangat aku cintaiku,, kini,,, tengah bersetubuh dengan namja lain di hadapan mataku,sakit,yahh,, itu pasti,,dan ini entah sudah kesekian kalinya selama 2 tahun ia menjabat sebagai namjachiguku,bodoh,, aku memang bodoh,sangat bodoh bahkan,, brkali-kalitersakiti olehnya,, tapi hatiku dengan mudahnya menerimanya kembali,,lelahh,,, aku sangat lelah dengan semua ini,,,namun entah kenapa,, aku sangat sulit lepas dari dekapannya

" lu-luhan,,,,," aku tersadar dari lamunanku,, karna suaranya yang memanggil nama kulirih,,dua namja yang kini tengah bergelut di atas ranjang king size itu mandang ke arahku yang mematung di ambang pintu kamar dengan raut wajah terkejutnya,,, aku memalingkan wajahku menahan butiran air di mataku agar tak mengalir di hadapan mereka,,,

Tesss

Namun gagal,,, air mata ini tak sangup ku bendung lagi,,,akutak sangup menahan sakit hati ini lagi untuk kesekian kalinya,,,, " mianhee,,,aku menganggu acara kalian,,,, dan kau,,, tuan wu yi fan,,, sekarang kita takada hubungan apa2 lagi,,, anyeongg,,,dan silahkan teruskan,,,"

Aku berlari sekuat yang kubisa,,menjauhi apartement kriss sesegera mungkin , mengikuti langkah kakiku yang tak tau arah,, sakit hati ini,, aku tak kuat lagi,,,,aku tk tahan lagi menjalaninya,, ini bahkan entah untuk kesekian kalinya ia melakukanini kepadaku,, menghianati kepercayaanku,,menghianati perasaanku,,dan cintakuyang tulus untuknya,, bodohnya aku selalu percaya dengan janji yang iaucapkan,,,

Bruuuuuuk

Bagus,,, dan dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini aku menabrak seseorang,, namun kenapa malah aku sendiri yang terjatuh,, padahal aku yang menabraknya,, karna tak melihat jalan,atau,,, terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanku yang kacau,, kau memang namja bodoh xi luhan,

"mi-mianha,,,,hiks,, mianhe,, aku tak melihatmu.." aku bangit dan menyeka air mataku kasar,,,kubungkukan tubuhku berkali2 untuk mengucap kata maaf kepada orang di hadapanku tanpa melihat sosoknya,

Namun orang itu memegang pundakku,, menghentika aksi permohonan maafku padanya,, " gwenchana,,," ucapnya,,,aku dongakan wajahkuuntuk melihat wajahnya,,,

DEG

"tampan.." itulah kata pertama yang keluar melalui hatiku saat pertama menatap wajahnya,,,,a ku seperti terhipnotis oleh tatapannya,,tanpa sadar kita saling tatap dalam waktu yang lumayan lama,,,entah apa yang dipikirkanya saat ini,, yang jelas aku sangat menyukai tatapan matanya,,,

" omoooo luhann,,, apa yang kau pikirkan,,,sadarlahhh,,, kaubahkan tak mengenalnya,,, jangan pernah terhanyut oleh namja yang tak kau kenal,, atau kau akan merasakan sakit yang lebih dari pada sakit yang kris beriuntukmu,,,,"

" gge-gwemchana,,," balasku pada akhirnya

" apa kau terluka,, kenapa kau menanggis,,, mianhe,, aku membuatku ter,,,,heiiii kauuu mau kemana" tanpa memperdulikan teriakan namja tampan itu aku segera berlari menghindarinya,, aku tak mau orang lain kasihan melihat keadaanku yang seperti ini,

( namja yang manies dancantik,,, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi,,,) batin seseorang

LUHAN POV END

NORMAL POV

.

.

" Ge,,,, siapa namja cantik tadi,,, kenapa dia menagis,,,,dan apa maksud ucapanya 'sekarang kita tak ada hubungan apa2 lagi,,,dia siapagege? ''' Tanya namja yang memiki mata seperti panda bernama Tao mengintrupsi namja tampan yang kini tengah memeluknya erat dari belakang dengan posisi mereka yang duduk di atas ranjang

" ohh,,, bukan siapa2… dia hanya teman gege,," dengan entengnya kris menjawab pertanyaan tao,, namun hatinya berkecamuk antara menyesal dan merasa bersalah terhadap luhan,,, mau bagaimana lagi,, nasi sudah menjadi bubur,, namun bubur masih bisa di makan,, jadi,, jalani saja semuanya,,karna semuanya sudah terlanjur terjadi,, kris tau,, luhan pasti sangat tersakiti olehnya,,,,dalam hatinya,, ia tidak bisa hidup tanpa luhan disisinya karna kris tidak mau luhan dimiliki namja lain selain dirinya,, namun,,bagaiman adengan tao,, kris sudah terlanjur mencintai namja bermata panda itujuga,,, egois memang,, namun inilah kenyataan,,,

'_**luhan maafkan aku,,,, aku mencintaimu,, dan kau tak akan bisa lepas dariku begitu**__**saja**__'_.. batin kris ,,

ia semakin mengeratkan pelukanya kepada namja bermata panda itu,, namun pikiranya hanya terfokus pada luhan setelah kejadian tadi,,

.

.

.

Suara deguman music sangat memekaan telingga di ruangan yang remang-remang itu,, bau alcohol menyeruak di seluruh pejuru ruangan ,,, sebuah club malam yang tak pernah lekang dari mahluk-mahluk yang tengah mencari kesenangan sesaat dan keningmatan semalam,,, namja tampan berkulit tan itu tengah duduk disebuah bar yang menyajikan bermacam-macam minuman keras dengan berbagai merk,

kim jongin,, sebut saja dia kai,, karna teman-temannya memanggilnya begitu,,, namja berkulit tan itu tak pernah absen semalampun dariclub malam itu,, bersama sahaabatnya park chanyeol, pemuda tampan yang bertugas sebagai bartender di club itu,,, dan byun baekhyun yang baru menjabat sebagai namjachingunya selama sebulan belakangan ini,,,,

" tumben sekali,, kau hanya duduk manis disini tanpa memperlihatkan kemahiranmu menari dan menggoda namja maupun yeoja cantikk,,,,apa kau sudah bosan tuan kim,,ckck" sindir chanyeol,, namun yang sindir hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas,,,

" yahhh,,, apa kau sudah gila kai,,, jangan senyum senyum seperti itu,, itu sangat mengerikan,, '"

" ckckc,, aku sedang tidak mood untuk memperlihatkan keseksianku malam ini,, tuan park chanyeoll,,,"

" tumben,,,," chanyeol menatap malas sahabatnya itu,,biasanya kai selalu saja bermesraan bahkan bercinta dngan orang yang bahkan baru ia kenal ,itupun kalu menurutnya orang itu menari,, tapi sekarang apa,,kai hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil memainkan bibir gelas minuman yang dipesannya tanpa ada niat untuk meminumnya,,,

" kau tau tidak,,,'' ucapan kai menghancurkan pikiran2 aneh tentang kai sendiri

" tidakk,,,"

" yahhh.. dengarkan aku dulu park chanyeoll,, aku belumselesay,,,,"

" baiklah,,," dan akhirnya chanyeol hanya pasrah menjadi pendengar setia seorang kim jongin,, ia yakin cerita kai kali ini tak akan jauh tentang seseorang yang menarik perhatianya

" tadi sore aku di tabrak seseorang,,,"

" tapi kau tak apa kai,,bahkan aku tak melihat sedikitpun luka di tubuhmu,,semunaya masih terlihat sempurna'" cahnyeol melirik kai dengan ekor maanya malassss,

" bodoh,,, jelaslah,,,, waktu itu aku sedang berjalan ditaman setelaah mengantar baekki pulang,, yahh,, melepas penat,,sedikit mencarianggin," chanyeol hendak memotong cerita kai lagi,, namun kai segera menghentikanya," dengarkan aku dulu park chanyeolll" chanyeoll hanya mengangguk menurutinya,

"seeorang,, seseorang namja yang sangat cantik,,bahkan diseperti malaikat,, dia menabrakku namun dia sendiri yang terjatuh,,, entahkarna tubuhnya terlalu kurus atau dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu,, karna waktu itu ,,aku melihatnya menagis dan menghapus kasar air matanya saat mengucapkan kata maaf,,, aku bertanya apakah dia baik-baik saja,,, dia tidak menjawab,malah berlari menjuahiku,,,,"

Chanyeol memicingkan matanya menatap kai mendengar cerita sahabatnya itu agak aneh,, apakah kai terpesona pada pandangan pertama atau jatuh cinta pada pandanga pertana dengan namja cantik itu

'' lalu,, " Tanya chanyeoll,,kai menatap sahabtanya itu dengan senyuman yang sulit di artikan

" oh jangan bilang kau menyukainya dan akan mencarinya sampai dapat, meninggalkan baekhyun,lalu mengatakan cinta pada namja yang menabrakmu itu,, menyetubuhinya lalu meninggalkanya begitu sajah,,,apakah ituyang sedang kau pikirkan saat ini tuan kim jongin yang pervert" chanyeol menlipat tanganya di dada dan memandang kai tajam seolah meminta penjelasan,

Lagi-lagi kai hanya tersenyum .. " aku sunguh-sungguh menyukai namja yang tadi menabrakku,,,bahkan aku berani berjanji jika ia menjadi miliku a,,aku akan berubah untuknya dan selalu menyayanginya semampuku,"

" bagaimana dengan baekhyun,,,,? Apa kau tega menyakitinya,,,"

" ckckc… sudahlah,,, kau jangan membohongi perasaanmu sendiri park chanyeol,,, aku tau kau menyukainya,,,, aku serahkan dia padamu"

Uhuukkk

Chanyeol mendadak tersedak mendegar ucapan kai tentangnya yang Sangat tepat sasaran,, kai yang melihatnya hanya tertwa kecil…

'' ohh ayolah chanyeoll,, kita bukan anak kecil lagi ,,kitasudah berteman lama,, 6 tahun berteman denganmu kurasa itu waktu yang cukup untuk bisa mengenalmu,,, lebih baik kau jujur dengan peasaanmu sendiri sebelum semuanya terlambat,,,"

" sesukamu tuan kim,,, dan semoga kau berhasil menemukan namja cantik yang kau bilang seperti malaikat itu,,,,"

~oOo~

" lelahhh,,, yhhh,, hati ini sangat leleah,,,,sampai kapan ,,namja brengsek itu terus menghantuiku pikiranku,,,,aku muakk dengan semua iniTuhan,,," luhan berjalan gontai di lorong kampusnya,,,ia terlalu sibuk dengan perasaanya tanpa menghiraukan teman2 kampus yang menyapanya,, pandanganya kosong,,, entah kemana langkah kaki membawanya,, _ckckc ayolahhh luhan,, bahkan ini masih terlalu pagi untuk memikirkan namja brengsek seperti kris itu,,,_

" anyeong,,,luluha,,,,,,yakkk luhan kenapa kau mengacuhkanku,,," luhan tak menghiraukan sapaan itu,,,,

Namja manies yang mmemanggil luhan berlari meninggalkan kekasihnya yang baru saja mengantarnya,,,

"kai,,, pulang nanti kau jemput aku ne,,, sekrang aku maumengejar luhan hyung dulu,,, kelihatanya dia sedang dalam mood yang burukk ,,tidak biasanya dia seperti itu,,, aku pergi ne,,, ,," ucap namja manies itu dan berlari mengejar luhan,,, tanpa memperhatikan sang kekasih yang diam mematung memandang pungung luhan yang semakin menjauh,,,tanpa menghiraukan perkataan baekhyun barusan,, ckck

" _lulu,,, luhan,,apakah itu namanya,,, namja yang mmenabrakku kemarin,kenapa baekki mengenalnyaa,,, apakah dia teman baekki,,, bagaimana ini,, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan baekki tanpa alasan pasti,, aku tidak mungkin menyakitinya dengan mencintai temanya sendiri,,,, tapi-tapi,, ada sesuatu dengan namja cantik itu,,mukanya begitu sendu,, apa yang aterjadi padanya,,, apakah ada yang tega menyakiti hati namja secantik seperti dia,,,sugguh tidak akan kubiarkan siapapun mneyakiti hatinya,,,"_

kai sibuk dengan pemikiranya sendiri saat setelah baekhyun memanggil nama lulu dan kai menoleh mendapati nmj yang menabraknya kemarin,,namja cantik yang telah mengacaukan pikirannya,, namja cantik yang ia akan cari kemanapun,, namaun apa ini,, dunia sepertinya sangat sempit,, atau ini memang takdir sehingga mempertemukan mereka kembali,,,apapun itu,, niat hati kai hanyasatu 'mendapatkanya menjaga dan menyayanginya hingga tubuhnya tak bernyawa lagi,

" lulu,,, apa yang terjadi,,,eummm,"

Tanya beaekhyun sambil mendudukan dirinya di sebelah luhan yang saat ini duduk di taman kampus,, baekhyun mengusap pelan punggung luhan,,,namun luhan sama sekali tak menghiraukannya,,, matanya memerah seperti menahan sesuatu yang ingin keluar,,baekki yang melihat itu langsung membawa luhan dalam pelukannya,, mencoba memberikan ketenangan ppada namja itu,,

" menangislah jika kau mau,,, setidaknya dengan menangis kaubisa menumpaahkan sedikit bebanmu,,,"

baekhyun terus mengusap pungung luhan sayang,, tak tega melihat sahabatnya yang seperti ini,,bahkan hampir sering terjadi,, dan baekhyun tau pasti siapa yang membuat luhan seperti ini,,,

" apa kris ge melakukanya lagi,,?"

dan pertanyaan baekhyun barusan berhasil membuat air mata luhan mengalir,,luhan terisak,, ia membenamkan kepa lanya di dada mungil milik sahabnya itu,,hanya tangisan yang baekhyun dapatkan dari pertanyaanya,,,ia mengerti kondisi luhan saat ini,,dan sebagai sahabat yang baik baekhyun hanya bisa memberikan ketenangan yang ia bisa,,, sudah sering baekhyun menyuruh luhan meninggalkan kris namun apa daya,, luhan sudah tak bisa membedakan mana sakit dan mana cintanya lagi,,,besarnya cinta luhan terhadap kris telah membutakan sakit hati yang sering kris buat untunya,,,,,

.

.

.

Kai berjalan menyusuri koridor dan setiap sudut kampus tempat baekhyun dan malaikatnya menuntut ilmu,,,mencari sosok mungil yang barusaja masuk menghatui hati dan pikiranya bukan kekasihnya sendiri,,,,,, ckckcini gila memang,, padahal namjachingunya sendiri kuliah d tempat yang sama,,namun kenapa kaai malah mencari sosok namja cantik yang bahkan tak mengenalnya sama sekali, bukan kekasihnya sendiri,,,

Di sebuah danau buatan di belakang kampusnya luhan manatap ikan-ikan yang tengah menyantap makanan yang luhan berikan,,,dengan pandangan kosong,,,

Dan di tempat inilah akhirnya kai menemukannya dengan tatapan matanya yang kosong dan raut kesedihan yang terpatri di wajah cantiknya,,, kai berjalan mendekatinya,,,berdir disamping luhan,, namun luhan sama sekali tak terganggu dengan kehadiran kai,,, ia masih tetap focus memandangi ikan-ikan yang sedang makan itu,,,

" ehemmm ,,, hayyyy,,," kai berdehem sedikit ,, memecah keheningan yang ada di antara mereke,, seolah menulikan telinganya,, luhan sama sekali tak menjawabnya,,atau bahkan memandang kearah kai,

" kita bertemu lagi,, apa kau masih mengingat ku,,,"

"…" diam,, luhan masih tetap diam

" heyy,, aku berbicara padamu namja cantik" ucapan kai barusan berhasil menghentikan ayunan tangan luhan yang melempar makanan kedalam danau tersebut tanpa menoleh ke sumber suara,,,

Luhan menghela nafanya dan melanjutkan akifitasnya lagi

" ckckkc ,, apa kau sibuk,,,?, aku hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu setelah kau menabrakku kemarin dan terjatuh,, aku merasa bersalah karna melihatmu menangis,, apa aku telah melukamu kemarin,,ckck padahal kau yang menabrakku kenapa malah kau yang terjatuah,,," dan akhirnya luhan menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara,, memandang namja tampan yang kini tengah terseenyum manis dihadapanya,,,

Dalam hati kai bersorak senang karna berhasil mengalihkan perhatian luhan dan menatap wajahnya,,,, namun itu tak bertahan lama , karna luhan berlalu meninggalkannya,,,

" menarik.." dan senyuma itu tercipta kembali di bibir tebal dan sexy milik seorang kim jongin

Keesokan harinya kai kembali mendatangi kampus baekhyun danluhan,, namun bukan baekhyun yang di carinya ,, melainan namja cantik yangtelah mencuri hatinya,, yah seorang playboy pervert yang bernama kim jongin itu mulai jatuh hati kepada namja cantik bernama luhan,,, setelah terakhir kai menemui luhan di kolam ikan,, lebih tepatnya danau buatan d belakang kampusnya itu, kai mulai mnegabaikan baekhyun yang statusnya adalah pacarnya sendiri dan lebih memeilih menemui luhan dibelakang taman kampus tersebut,, walau luhan selalu mengacuhkannya ,, namun kai tetap berusaha mengambil perhatian namja cantik itu tanpa lelah,, karna baginya tak ada kata menyerah sebelum apa yang ia inginkan tercapai,,

Seperti saat ini,, kai tengah memandang wajah luhan tanpa lelah walaupun luhan tak menghiraukan keberadaanya,,,

" kau sangat cantik walau tak pernah tersenyum,,,dan akusuka itu,," luhan tetap tak menghiraukan namja di sebelahnya itu,,,ini sudah 3minggu setelah kai menemukannya di taman belakang kampusnya ini,, dan setiap hari juga kai menemui luhan di tempat itu,, terus bertanya hal yang taak penting walau luhan tak pernah menghiraukannya,,,

" heii ,, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu,, apa aku berbuat salah padamu,, sehingga kau tak pernah menghiraukan kehadiranku,,,"

" ini bukan salahmu,,, ini masalahku,,dan aku tak bermaksud mengacuhkanmu,,"

" hei luhan jawab aku,,," luhan melirik namja di sebelahnya itu seolah bertanyaa ' dari mana kau tau namaku' dan kembali melanjutkan memandangi ikan seperti biasanyam,,, sepertinya ini kegiatan baru luhan selama3 minggu belakangan ini,,

" apakah ikan-ikan itu lebih menarik dari pada namja tampan disebelahmu ini,,," mata kai memandang luhan dan ikan itu secara bergantian,,,

Luhan tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah namja di hadapanya,,heii ,, ini pertama kalinya kai melihat luhan tersenyum,, sungguh sangatcatik,

"yeyyyyy,, akhirnya kau tersenyum,,,, tidak sia-sia usaha kuselama ini,,"

" kau,,,, mengapa kau selalu mengikutiku,,,,"Tanya luhan

" hahh akhirnya aku dapat mendengar suaramu lagi,, kukira kau bisu setelah menabrakku waktu itu,,, hhihi"

" jawab aku bodoh,,,,," kai tak percaya luhan mengatainya bodoh lagi, apakah ia terlalu bodoh karna menyukai ,,tidak,,melainkan mencintai namja yang terus-terusan mengacuhkannya,, namun ia hanya menanggapinya dengan senyuman yang sangat bodoh menurut luhan,

"yahh,,, karna,, itu,, eumm,, aku,,,,,,," ok sekarang kai tak tahu harus menjawab apa,,dia gugup

Luhan hanya memandang bingung namja aneh dihadapan yaitu,,haruskah kai blak-blakan tentang perasaanya bahwa dia menyukai luhan dan setelahnya luhan menjauhinya,, heii ayolahh bahkan ini pertama kalinya luhan membuka suara untuknya dan tak mengacuhkanya lagi,, sungguh kai tak mau hal itu terjadi,,,

" entah kenapa,, aku selalu ingin kesini,,, karna di temat ini aku bisa melihat seorang namja cantik yang terus merenung memandang kosong kedepan,, mengacuhkan semua orang,, dan sibuk dengan dirinya sendiri,,,"

" bukan urusanmu,,"

" yak,, bahkan kau mengacuhkan namja tampan sepertiku dan lebihh memilih ikan itu,,, apakah kau tak tertarik ingin berbicara dengan namja tampan sepertiku,,,?

" tidakk,,,"

" yakkk,,,"

" karna sudah banyak namja tampan yang mengajakku berbicara tanpa menunggu aku yang mengajaknya berbicara,,,"

" kau ini terlalu percaya diri,,,,luhan,,," luhan hanya mengedikan bahunya tak peduli

" ahh iya,, kenalkan,, aku kim jongin,,,kau bisa memanggilku kai,,," kai menyodorkan tangganya kehadapan luhan,,,luhan hanya memandangi tangan kai lama,,, namun beberapa detik kemudian tangan mereka saling berjabat dan melempar senyum,,,

" teman,,," ucap kai dengan senyumnya,

" yahh,,,," jawab luhan dengan senyum menawan yang baru pertama kali kai lihat

" jadi,,sekarang kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku tadi,,kenapa kau selalu mengikutiku,, dan,, heii dari mana kau tau namaku namja bodoh,, padahal aku tak pernah menyebutkannya,,,,"

" siapa yang tak mengenal namja cantik sepertimu di kampus ini xi luhan,,," dan luhan hanya menatap kai malas,,,dan membuang muka

" aku merasa kai mulai menjauhiku chanyeol-ah,,, apa kau tau kenapa?" Tanya namja manies kepada namja tampan yang ia panggil chanyeolitu sambil memandang kearah luar café yang saat ini mereka singgahi

" aku tidak tahu ,,, mungkin dia sibuk dengan tugas barunya,,,,,," jawab namja tampan yang kini sedang memandang wajah namja manis dihadapanya itu sambil meminum minumannya,

" apakah mengikuti kemanapun luhan pergi itu adalah tugas baru kai,,,,"

Uhuuuuukkkkkk

mendengar penuturan baekhyun yang tepat sasaran itu membuat chanyeol tersedak minumanya seendiri,,, masih untung dia tersedak dari pada dia membasahi wajah mulus baekhyun dengan minumannya gara-gara disembur telaak,,,ckckck

baekhyun tersenyum miris melihat chanyeol yang sedang mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu karna sedikit basah akibat tersedak tadi,,,

" reaksimu terlalu berlebihan chanyeol-ah,,, aku sudah mengetahuinya sejak lama,,, karna luhan adalah teman baikku,, ,, " baekhyun kembali menatap jalanan di depan café itu yang ramai oleh kendaraan yang berlalu lalang,,,

" ja-jadi,,, apa kau tidak ma-marah,,,,baekhyun-ah,,,''chanyeol bertanya takut-takut

" untuk apa,,, aku lebih memilih meng-iklaskan kai demi luhan asalkan luhan bisa hidup bahagia dan melupakan namja yang berulang kali menyakitinya,,,,aku percaya pada kai,,ia bisa membuat luhan yang ceria itukembali,,dan aku tahu kai melakukan itu dengan tulus,,, karna luhan sama sekalitak menghiraukanya,,,namun kai tetap sabar mengikuti luhan kemanapun ia pergi,,,lagipula ,,aku sama sekali tak merasa kesepian karna kai telah melupakanku,,,, " baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya,,chanyeol hanya menatap binggung namja manies dihadapanya itu,

"karna,,,,,, kai telah mengirimkan sang guardian angel untukku,,,,,,"

" maksudmu apa baekhyunah,,,,," chanyeol semakin menatap baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya,,,baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya kemanik namja tampan itu,,,,semakin mendekat,, hingga jarak wajah mereka hnya beberapa CM saja

"karna,,,,,kau,,,,, adalah,,,,sang guardian angel yang kaikirim,,,,untukku,,,,," dengan mata yang saling menatap dalam satu sama lain,,baekhyun namja manies itu berkata dengan penuh penekanan,,,dan

CHU :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

~TBC~

.

.

HHahahahahhahah#ketawa setan,,,,

Oke Ovay Cuma repost nih FF di sini,, ff ini masih belum Ovay lanjutin,, mungkin Ovay bakalan terusin dengan cepat di sini jika respon disini lebih baik,, heheh dan maaf jika banyak salah dalam penulisan maupun pengetikan nama dan lainya,, Ovay MALES EDIT itu faktor utamanya,,,,

Di tunggu REPIUUUUUUU-NYA chinguu #CIVOKKKK

~ Ovay ~

Top of Form


	2. Chapter 2

**LISTEN TO MY HEART || CHAP 2 || KAILU/CHANBAEK ||~OVAY~**

**LISTEN TO MY HEART**

**PAIRS: KaiLU-BaekYeol**

**Genre: angst,Romane,comfort,hurt.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,**

**Rate: M**

**Author: ophiepoy [ ~Ovay~ ]**

**Leigh: chapter 2of,,**

**Warning: BOYS LOVE, so,,,DON'T LIKE just DON'T READ ,,,PAIRS,,sewaktu-waktu berubah sesuai alur cerita,,,typo(s) berserakan melayang –layang ANCUR karena males EDIT,, bahasa ancur,,,ff abal and ancur,,,ancur ANCUR.**

**Happy Reading**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Seseorang mengatakn padaku untuk berharap, untuk terus bermimpi Bahwa mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan tidak peduli apapun itu **__._

" _**Ceritakan padaku setiap hal, lihatlah aku dan katakan, katakan padaku untuk berhenti bersedih,,,"**_

.

"_**Suara dari keluhan yang kejam dan kasar yang berasal dari dalam hatiku,,Tapi dia,, namja brengsek itu tidak bisa mendengar apapun,hatiku menagis,,, tidak ada suara dari kebahagiaan**__**"**_

_._

" _**Aku berharap dan mena,,,ngis untuk seseorang ,,,dan aku berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari rasa sakit ini"**_

_**.**_

"_**Bangunkanlah dari kesunyian ini, putarlah kembali waktu dari perhentian yang sunyi ini,,,Tersenyumlah padaku seperti yang kau lakukan dengan tulus,,,Kebahagian yang terpendam mulai tergambar , luka yang yang tumbuh mulai menghilang,,,,,"**_

_._

" _**jangan katakan kebahagiaan tidak akan datang,,,,Seseorang juga mengatakan padaku bahwa kehidupan memang seperti ini,,Bahwa semua hal menjadi semakin pudar, tidak peduli apapun itu,,Aku berharap setulus hati, listen to my heart"**_

_._

"_**Genggamlah tanganku dan terbanglah bersamaku, mari kita terbang dengan bebas untuk meraih kebahagiaan untuk diri kita,,,,lupakan semua masa lalu yang menyakitkan,, kita hidup untuk hari menyambut hari esok yang bahagia"**_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

.

~o0o~

" ja-jadi,,, apa kau tidak ma-marah,,,,Baekhyun-ah,,,"

" untuk apa,,, aku lebih memilih mengiklaskan Kai demi Luhan asalkan luhan bisa hidup bahagia dan melupakan namja yang berulang kali menyakitinya,,,,aku percaya pada Kai,,ia bisa membuat Luhan yang ceria itu kembali,,dan aku tahu kai melakukan itu dengan tulus,,, karna luhan sama sekali tak menghiraukanya selama ini ,,,namun kai tetap sabar mengikuti Luhan kemanapun ia pergi,,,lagi pula ,,aku sama sekali tak merasa kesepian karna Kai telah melupakanku,,,, " Baekhyun semakin melebarkan senyumnya,,Chanyeol hanya menatap binggung namja manies dihadapanya itu,,,

"karna,,,,,, Kai telah mengirimkan sang guardian angel untukku,,,,,,"

" maksudmu apa Baekhyun-ah,,,,,"

Chanyeol semakin menatap Baekhyun dengan wajah bingungnya,,,Baekhyun melebarkan senyumnya mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke manik namja tampan itu,,,,semakin mendekat,, hingga jarak wajah mereka hnya beberapa Centimeter saja,,,

"karna,,,,,kau,,,,, adalah,,,,sang guardian angel yang kai kirim,,,,untukku,,,,," dengan mata yang saling menatap dalam satu sama lain,, baekhyun namja manies itu berkata dengan penuh penekanan,,,dan

CHU :*

.

.

.

.

.

.

~o0o~

"baiklah,,, karna kita sekarang teman,, aku akan mentraktirmu,,,,"

tanpa persetujuan dari luhan , Kai langsung menyeret tangan luhan,,membawa namja cantik itu menuju motor besar milik Kai ,,membawa tubuh Luhan entah kemana, Luhan hanya bisa mengerutu dalam hatinya tentang orang aneh yang akhir2 ini memaksa masuk dalam kehidupanya, orang aneh yang saat ini meboncengnya dengan motor besar warna merah milik kai itu, Luhan hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah,,ckckkk

.

.

.

" Sampai,,,,ayooo turunn ,,,,aku akan mentlaktirmu di café ini.. " teriak Kai saat mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan Kai,, yaitu sebuah café ,,Luhan membuka helm yang terpasang di kepalanya dan menyerahkanya kepada Kai,, setelahnya Kai lngsung menggandeng tangan Luhan memasuki cefe itu,,

'' a-aapa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin,,,"

" sudah ayoo masuk saja, ini cefe tempat biasa aku dan sahabatku besantai sepulang kuliah,tempatnya asik,,kau pasti suka,"

" tapi-tapi kau tak perlu menggandeng tanganku seperti ini,, kita kan baru saja kenal,,,," mendeangar Luhan berbicara seperti itu Kai menghentikan langkahnya tepan didepan pintu masuk dan memalingkan wajahnya kearah Luhan,, menatap wajah cantik itu dengan tatapan sayang dan senyum yang menawan,,,,memegang pundak luhan tenang,,,

" aku sudah mengenalmu hampir beberapa bulan ini luhan,kau saja yang tak pernah menghiraukan keberadaanku yang selalu mengikutimu berada di sebelahmu kemanapun kakimu melangkah,, bahkan ,,aku tau apartementmu,,kau saja yang tak sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang selama ini memperhatikanmu,,"

luhan mematung mendengar ucapan kai,,benar yang kai ucapkan, apakah selama itukah luhan mengabaikan seseorang yang selalu berada disisinya, kejam, luhan kejam karna telah membawa-bawa orang lain oleh masalahnya sendiri,, sehingga ia mengacuhkan namja yang sellu sabar menemaninya selama ini tanpa lelah dan mengeluh, hingga saat ini, ia baru menerima kehadiran namja itu,tapi ,,heii, tunggu, mengikuti luha kemanapun,apa itu bukan tindakan bodoh kim jongin,, apa kau tidak punya kegiatan lain.

" hei kau stalker,,,"

"lupakan,ayoo masukkkk,"

luhan tersenyum dan mengangguki ucapan kai sebagai persetujuan

Namun baru saja Luhan dan Kai memasuki café itu,, Luhan menghentikan langkahnya,dahinya berkerut matanya menyipit memandang seseorang yang tengah beciuman mesra di café itu,sepertinya Luhan mengenal namja manies yang tengah bercumbu itu,

Kai menoleh kearah luhan karna luhan mendadak menghentikan langkahnya,, padahal mereka baru saja masuk,, apa sesusah ini kah mengajak luhan jalan,, yahh anggap saja kencan pertamanya dengan Luhan,, tapi kendalanya banyak sekali,

" kenapa lagi Lu, ayooo kita cari tempat untuk duduk, ehhh,," Kai bingung karna saat menoleh ia melihat expresi Luhan saat ini,, seperti orang yang sedang bingung,, berfikir atau apalah, dan akhirnya kai mengikuti arah pandang luhan, dan

" OMOOOOO"

kai tak percaya,dengan pemandangan didepannya ,ia berteriak sangat kencang sehingga mencuri perhatian semua penghuni café itu,termasuk orang yang saat itu tengah bercumbu, pelaku utama yang menyebabkan kai berteriak dan luhan yang mematung bingung,,,,

Dan karna teriakan kai pula kini luhan bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa orang yang tengah bercumbu tadi,,,Luhan berdecak tak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan sahabatnya itu d tempat namja manies di sebrang sana yang dipandangi Luhan seperti itu hanya bisa membelalakan matanya tak percaya,

Luhan berjalan cepat menghampiri 2namja tadi,,,

Pletak

" apa yang kau lakukan di tempat umum seperti ini bodoh,,,,''

teriak Luhan tepat dihadapan namja manies itu,Kai hanya memandang bingung tingkah Luhan itu,, ini kali pertama kai melihat Luhan berteriak, karna selama ia mengikuti Luhan hanya expresi cuek ketidak pedulian dan kesedihan yang menghiasi wajah namja cantik itu,,,

" yaaa,, yak xi luhan, jangan berteriak seperti itu, dan ini juga sakit tau, teganya kau memukul kepala sahabatmu sendiri di depan umum .aku kan malu," bela namja manies itu

" jadi,,, apa bercumbu di depan umum itu sama sekali tidak membuat dirimu malu sama sekali hahh Byun Baekhyun,,,"

Cibir Luhan,, dengan melipat tangnya didada ,memandang tajam pada namja manies yang di panggil byun baekhyun tadi

Wajah Baekhyun berubah merah seperti tomat yang masak,Baekhyun hanya bisu menundukan kepalanya. pemuda tampan yang bercumbu dengannya hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Baekhyun yang menurutnya imut itu, iapun merangkul pundak Baekhyun,,,baekhyun memandang wajah pemuda itu,dan pemuda yang ada dihadapanya itu hanya memberikan senyuman terbaiknya,

**Ekheemmmmm**

Suara itu berhasil menarik perhatian ketiga namja yang asik dengan dunia mereka masing masing, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kim Jongin,,,

" cara kerja mu cepat juga Chanyeol-ah,,,,hahah"

Luhan memandang bingung namja berkulit tan itu,,,_apa maksud ucapanya_

" Kai,,, kenapa kau mendadak ada disisni" Tanya Chanyeol yang masih memeluk pundak Baekhyun,, Baekhyun menatap Kai,dalam benaknya ia bertanya sendiri ' _apakah kai datang bersama Luhan,,,_' dan Luhan yang melihat itu bertambah bingung,,,

" yahh,,, aku datang bersama malaikatku" dan Kai berhasil membuat lamunan Luhan tentang mereka hancur karna kai tiba2 merangkul pinggangnya

_( sudah ditebak)_ batin Baekhyun dengan menghembuskan nafasnya kasar,,,

" ehh ,,, apa yang kau lakukan Kim Jongin" Luhan berusaha melepaskan tangan Kai dari pingangnya,namun gagal,dan kai semakin melebarkan senyumnya

" kalian duduklah,,, apa mau terus berpelukan seperti itu, hah,,," ucapan Chanyeol mengintrupsi kegiatan kai dan Luhan,,, hahahah,,

" ehhh,,, kajja lu,, kita duduk bersama mereka saja"

Dan akhirnya merekapun duduk di meja yang sama, saling melepas canda dan tawa, kai dan baekhyunpun menceritakan kepada Luhan bahwa mereka sebelumnya adalah sepasang kekasih,, awalnya Luhan kaget ,, tak percaya , namun setelah Baekhyun menjelaskan yang sebenarnya bahwa dia lebih menyukai chanyeol sahabat baik kai, akhirnya luhan mengerti,,dan pastinya Baekhyun juga menyembunyikan dari Luhan bahwa sebelumnya kai adalah seorang bajingan penggila sex bebas,, dan playboy sejati, namun dengan sebuah ancaman ,,dan perasaan yang tulus terhadap luhan, kai berjanji akan merubah hidupnya dan selalu berada di sisi luhan apapun yang terjadi,karna kai terlanjur jatuh hati terhadap sosok namja cantik yang baru ia kenal beberapa bula itu,ingin selalu menjaganya dan dan menyayanginya selamanya

.

..

…

Semenjak hari dimana Luhan dan kai melihat pasangan BaekYeol bercumbu di café,akhirnya luhan dan kai menjadi lebih dekat, tak lagi ada luhan yang mengacuhkan seorang Kim Jongin,, kini mereka bagaikan gula dan semut, dimana ada gula disitu pasti ada semut,, dimana ada bungga disitu pasti ada lebah,, dan dimana ada Luhan disitu pasti ada seorang Kim Jongin pabbo, hahahah

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang di depan sebuah apartement yang bisa dibilang sangat mewah terlihat namja tampan yang sedang merajuk kepada namja cantik sambil memegangi tangan namja cantik itu,,,jika dilihat mereka itu seperti sepasang kekasih dimana yang sang namja sedang memohon pada sang yeojanya, ,mmm, ckckkc

" sudahlah Kai, kau pulang saja, ini sudah terlalu larut malam untuk berkunjung,mungkin lain kali bagaimana" Luhan terus membujuk Kai,, karna Kai memaksa mampir di artementnya ,padahal waktunya sudah sangat larut,11:00 KST, hmmm dasar kkamjong item tak tau waktu,

" baiklah,, tapi besok pagi aku jemput ne,besok kau masuk jam berapa Lu,?" ucap kai dengan lembut dan tersenyum, tak lupa tangannya yang mengusap surai pirang milik Luhan sayang

'' besok,,, hmmmm sepertinya aku tak ada jadwal kuliah, jadi kau tak perlu menjemputku,,," dan Luhan-pun balas tersenyum

Hati Kai benar2 bersorak ,,akhirnya ia bisa melihat senyum tulus yang luhan berikan padanya

" Ani,,, aku akan tetap menjemputmu,, karna besok kita akan jalan2, dan aku tidak mau mendengar kata tidak,, tidak ada penolakan,, atau alasan apapun yang keluar dari bibir mungil ini" ucap kai dengan penuh penekanan dan menempelkan telunjuknya dibibir luhan,, luhan hanya mempoutkan bibirnya lucu

" hahhh,,,,baiklah " dengan amat terpaksa luhan menyetujuinya, namun jauh di dalam hatinya ia bersorak senang, karna ada namja yang memperhatikanya lagi,, di lain sisi luhan juga takut,, Kai akan seperti Kris mantan kekasihnya yang sering menyakiti hatinya.

_bolehkah luhan berharap lebih pada sosok kai?_

" Bakilah,,, aku pulang, selamat malam,, semoga tidurmu indah my prince,''

Cup :*

" Kim Jongin babbo" teriak Luhan karna Kai sembarangan mengecup keningnya sebelum Kai berlalu dari halaman apartement itu, namun akhirnya Luhan senyum-senyum sendiri.

_**~o0o~**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Ini semakin buruk dan bertambah buruk, aku semakin menderita karenamu**__**Ini semakin menjalar dan menyebar, aku semakin menderita karenamu luhan**_

.

.

Tanpa Luhan dan Kai sadari,, sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang menatap arah mereka tajam dan penuh ketidaksukaan,, apalagi waktu kai mengecup kening Luhan, jari2 tangan orang itu saling gemeletuk ,,tangannya memutih urat-urat jarinya terlihat jelas karna terlalu kencang mengepalkan tangany, atau memang karna kemarahan yang dirasakan orang itu sudah menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya

Saat Luhan memasuki apartement itu, akhirnya orang itupun pergi menembus dindinya malam dengan mobil sport miliknya

.

.

.

*** LISTEN TO MY HEART ***

"Kris pernah mengatakan pada Luhan untuk terus berharap, untuk terus bermimpi Bahwa mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan tidak peduli apapun itu, Luhan sangat percaya pada semua ucapan Kris, hingga akhirnya Luhan tersakiti olehnya,, dan menutup dirinya untuk siapapun," ucap namja manies yang kinih tengah berada di dekapan namja tampan dengan senyum terbaiknya,

" kau jangan khawatir Baekki, bukankah sekarang ada Kai yang selalu mengikuti kemanapun Luhan pergi," namja tampan itu mencium ceruk namja manies yang di panggil Bekki tadi,

Mengeliat karna sensasi yang di buat namja tampan itu dan tersenyum tulus

" ne aku harap,, Kai bisa membuat kebahagiaan Luhan kembali dan selalu menjaga Luhan," tangan mungilnya semakin mengeratkan pelukan namja tampan itu,,,,

" aku juga akan selalu menjaga Baekki-ku,, dan membuatnya bahagia, selalu melindunginya,,menyayangi baekkiku,, dan yang terakhir, selalu memberikan kenikmatan yang tiadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa taraaaaaa ," Baekhyun memicingkan matanya dan menatap tajaam namja yang tengah memeluknya itu, hatinya merasakan akan sesuatu hal buruk akan terjadi pada dirinya nanti,ohhh,,,ayolahhh bahkan tubuh Baekkhyun masih lelah setelah kegiatan mereka beberapa saat lau,,

'' ma-maksud yeolli apa?" Tanya BaekHyun gugup

" hmmmmmmmm " memandang kearah lain seperti berfikir,, dan tersenyum nakal wahhwahh wahhh

" maksudku seperti ini"

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Teriakan Baekhyun menggema di ruangan itu karna chanyeol menariknya dan menutup tubuh mereka dengan selimut,

Beberapa menit kemudian suara-suara aneh mulai terdengar diruangan itu

" shhhmm ,,,mmmhh,, ahhh,, yeolli,,,, phhhh,,lannhhhh,,, ahhh,,,,,"

" ahhhh,, kkhauuu,, nikhh,,mathhh sekalii,, baekkhhii ahh,,,,,,"

Yahh sudahh jangan tanyakan apa yang mereka lakukan,, kalian pasti sudah tau,,,dan biarkan malam ini menjadi malam yang panjang untuk pasangan yang satu ini

.

.

. .

Luhan mulai merasa tenang karna Kris tak menghubunginya sama sekali,selama hampir 3 bulan ini.., biasanya mereka hanya putus paling lama sekitar satu menarik nafas dan membuangnya kasar,hatinya berkecamuk antara senag dan sedih, di sisi lain ia masih mengharapkan Kris kembali padanya , namun disisi lain di dalam hatinya,ia juga kecewa dan benci kepada namja tampan yang satu itu, hatinya sudah lelah,namun kenapa Luhan selallu memaafkan namja tampan itu begitu saja,

Kai,,,, entah kenapa tiba-tiba hatinya memikirkan namja bodoh yang satu itu,, namja yang tak pernah lelah mengejarnya selama ia putus dengan kris, namja yang selalu menghiburya disaat kenangan pahitnya bersama kris muncul, namja yang selalu berusaha membuatny tersenyum,,,, namja bodoh yang mulai membuat jantunganya berdetak tak sesuai porosnya, namja bodoh yang mulai memikat hatinya,,, bolehkah?

Bolehkan luhan berharap kepada seorang kim jongin yang bodoh itu untuk mengisi kekosongan hatinya,, dan menyembuhkan luka yang kris goreskan untuknya,, bolehkan luhan berharap kai yang akan menyembuhkan sakit di hatinya, entahlah, semua sudah ada yang mengaturnya, ckckck

" selamat malam kim jongin babbo, semoga mimpimu indah, sampai bertemu besok" dan dengan kata itu ,Luhan mulai memejamkan mata indahnya untuk menjemput hari esok bersama namja yang kini selalu mengisi hari-harinya.

.

.

Di tempat lain, Kaipun mengucap sebuah kata seolah mendengar salam selamat malam yang Luhan ucapkan untuknya

" selamat malam my prince, semoga mimpi indah aku tak sabar menunggu hari esok, ckckkck" dan kaipun memejamkan matanya di dalam kamar yang terlihat sanagat megah itu,,,berdoa sama seperti yang luhan lakuan untuk seseorang yang kini telah mengisi hatinya.

.

.

..

*** LISTEN TO MY HEART ***

.

.

.

" KAJJA ,, kita ,, berangakattttttttttttttttttttt…" teriak Luhan dengan girangnya, Luhan segera melingkarkan tanganya kepinggang ramping milik kai, kai tersenyum puas karna sekarang ia tak perlu memaksa Luhan untuk memeluk pingangnya dari belakang.

Kai melajukan Motornya kencang membelah angin pagi yang terasa menusuk sampai paru-paru menuju tempat yang akan menjadi tempat bersejarah untuk mereka berdua,,,untuk menuju kebahagiaan yang akan kai janjikan untuk Luhan,, namun apakah janji yang akan Kai berikan itu akan sama seperti yang kris berikan pada Luhan,,, entahlah

Kini mereka telah sampai di sebuah pantai yang masih terlihat asri dan bersih,pasir putih dan birunya air laut,ombak yang bergulung tak terlalu kencng dan semilir angin pantai yang menyejukan hati keduanyaa,

Luhan terus tersenyum memandang jauh kedepan,, melihaat keindahan laut biru yang tenang namun menyimpan banyak jebakan

"angin pantai yang menyejukan ,,"

Luhan merentangkan kedua tanganya,, memejamkan matanya,, menikmati angin yang berhembus,, senyuman yang menawan tak pernah lekang dari bibir merah applenya itu,

Kai tersenyum, melihat luhan yang seperti itu, ia juga merasa bahagia jika luhan juga merasa bahagia,, karna menurutnya, kini kenahagiaan luhan adalah kebahagiaannya juga

" apa kau suka tempat ini Lu,,,," Tanya Kai yang kini duduk di sebelah Luhan ,, mendongakan wajahnya melihat senyum namja cantik itu,, Kai melihat luhan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban pertanyaanya,

" Luhan,,,,,"'

" hmmmmm…" Luhan hanya menjawab dengan gumaman kecil tanpa melihat sosok sumber suara itu,, ia masih asik menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa tubuh rampingnya itu ,

" maukah kau _**menjadi namjachinguku**_,,,?," ucapan kai barusan berhasil membuat Luhan memandang kearahnya,,,,,

" m-ma-maksudmu,,,,, apa,, ka,,i,," ucap Luhan gugup,, tak yakin dengan apa yang didengar oleh telinganya

" aku tau,, ini terlalu cepat,, aku juga tau,, kau belum bisa melupakan mantan kekasihmu yang telah menyakitimu itu sepenuhnya,,tapi aku mohon, kasih aku kesempatan untuk mengisi kekosongan hatimu dan menyembuhkan luka yang namja itu perbuat pada hatimu Luhan,,," luhan terdiam , air mata sudah mengenang di pelupuk mata indahnya

" aku mohon Luhan,,,,,," Kai berkata sekali lagi,, bangun dari duduknya, dan menangkup pundak luhan berusaha meyakinkan namja cantik itu,memandang dalam mata luhan penuh dengan keyakinan,, namun luhan malah membuag wajahnya kearah lain

Tesss,,

Satu tetes air mata berhasil keluar dari mata indah itu,,,,

" kau tahu kai_**,,,,, Seseorang mengatakn padaku untuk berharap, untuk terus bermimpi Bahwa mimpi itu akan menjadi kenyataan tidak peduli apapun itu,,,,**_ dan bodohnya aku telah mempercayai semua ucapanya,,,aku,XI Luhan, tak mau mengalami kesakitan yang sama,,,"

Luhan melepaskan tangan kai dari pundaknya,, melangkah kedepan dan berhenti saat kakinya telah tersentuh oleh dinginnya air laut,,,Kai hanya memadang pungung Luhan yang rapuh itu

.

Kai berjalan mendekati luhan dan berdiri tepat dibelakang namja cantik itu,, menyentuh pundak luhan pelan, Luhan hanya menundukan wajahnya,, Kai yakin bahwa Luhan saat ini sedang menagis,, karna suaranya yang terdengar parau,

" _**Ceritakan padaku setiap hal, lihatlah aku dan katakan, katakan padaku untuk berhenti bersedih,,," **_denga penuh keyakinan Kai mengatakan hal itu,

"_**Suara dari keluhan yang kejam dan kasar yang berasal dari dalam hatiku,,Tapi dia,, namja **_**brengsek itu**_** tidak bisa mendengar apapun,hatiku menagis,,, tidak ada suara dari kebahagiaanku denganya,,"**_

Luhan kembali menitikan air matanya yang semakin deras mengalir,, membahas masalah perasaan hanya membuatnya kembali mengingat kenangan pahitnya bersama Kris,

" _**Aku berharap dan menangis untuk seseorang ,,,dan aku berharap ada seseorang yang menyelamatkanku dari rasa sakit ini" **_

Luhan menyeka air matanya kasar dan membalikan badanya menatap namja tampan yang kini tegah memandangnya ..

Kai mengkup wajah Luhan ,, menatap dalam mata indah yang kini ternodai oleh air mata itu

"_**Bangunkanlah dari kesunyian ini, putarlah kembali waktu dari perhentian yang sunyi ini**_**,,,**_**Tersenyumlah padaku seperti yang kau lakukan dengan tulus untuk namja itu,,,Kebahagian yang terpendam mulai tergambar , luka yang tumbuh mulai menghilang,,,,," **_ Kai menagkupkan keningnya dengan kening Luhan

" _**jangan katakan kebahagiaan tidak akan datang,,,,Seseorang juga mengatakan padaku bahwa kehidupan memang seperti ini**_**,,**_**Bahwa semua hal menjadi semakin pudar, tidak peduli apapun itu**_**,,**_**Aku berharap setulus hatiku padamau,,,, listen to my heart**__"_

Dan jawabannya membuat Luhan menangis lagi

Kai melepaskan tanganya dari wajah Luhan, perlahan namun pasti kai berjalan mundur menjauhi Luhan,, Luhan hanya melihat sosok Kai yang berjalan mundur dengan pandangan yang kabur karna air mata yang menumpuk di pelupuk matanya yang berlomba ingin keluar,,,namun begitu Luhan masih dapat mendengar denga baik bahkan sangat baik apa yang Kai ucapkan,, karna telinganya masih normal lah

"_**Genggamlah tanganku dan terbanglah bersamaku, mari kita terbang dengan bebas untuk meraih kebahagiaan untuk diri kita,,,,lupakan semua masa lalu yang menyakitkan,, kita hidup untuk hari menyambut hari esok yang bahagia"**_

itulah yang Luhan dengar dari mulut Kai,,,semilir angin di pantai itu masih tenang,,namun maampu menyibak helaian rambut namja yang kini tengah bergelut dengan hatinya,, antara mempercayai dan tidak,, antara menerima dan menolak

Hening,,, mereka saling diam dan menatap satu sama lain,,

Diam,, tak ada yang mulai membuka suara masing-masing hanya suara semilir angin yang menyejukan yang menerpa diri mereka,

Hanya saling memandang dari kejauhan,,,

Luhan melihat kai mengulurkan tangannya, Luhan memandang uluran tangan itu,,, lama Luhan tak merespon , hanya memandangi,takut,, yahh mungkin itu yang Luhan rasakan sekarang,, takut masuk kedalam jurang yang sama, namun kini Luhan harus meyakinkan hatinya,, tak mungkin selamanya ia akan terpuruk dalam kesedihan bukan

," jika kau percaya padaku,, raihlaah tanganku,, dan kita jalani hidup yang kejam ini bersama-sama,,,"

mendengar kembali namja itu untuk meraih kebahagiaan,, Luhan kembali menitikan air mata,, kini hatinya sudah yakin,, ia harus meraih kebahagiaanya,, kebahagiaan yang akan ia jalani bersama seorang bernama Kim Jong in

Luhan berlari mengahampiri Kai dan menghambur kedalam pelukan namja berkulit tan itu

Bruuuuuk

Mereka terjatuh dengan posisi Luhan yang menindih Kai,,, tak peduli rasa sakit yang kai rasakan pada tubuhnya saat ini,, karna sekarang seorang yang selama ini ia harapkan menjadi kekasihnya memeluknya denga sangat erat,, Luhan membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang Kai ,dan memeluk lehernya dengan sangat erat,,

'' jangaan pernah tinggalkan aku Kai,,,,_**aku percaya padamu**_" Kai mencium puncak kepala Luhan,, menghirup aroma vanilla yang menguar dari rambut pirang itu,, memeluk tubuh luhan erat seakan tak mau kehilangan

" aku berjanji Lu" Kai mengangkat wajah Luhan, menatap dalam manic indah dihadapanya perlahan namun pasti Kai mendekatkan bibirnya pada bibir merah apple milik Luhan

Chu :*

Ciuman kasih sayang yang saling mereka tukar untuk perasaan masing-masing,, meyakinkan hati satu sama lain untuk mencapai kebahagiaan,,,,

.

.

.

.

*** LISTEN TO MY HEART ***

.

.

.

" kau istirahat ne,, besok kau kuliah kan,?, nanti aku jemput,,,sekarang masuklah" perintah Kai kepada namja cantik yang sekarang sudah menjabat sebagai,, namjachingunya

"baiklah,, kau hati-hati dijalan, jangan mnegebut, ingat keselamatan mu, karna sekarang kau memiliki diriku yang harus kau jaga dan lindungi"

Luhan tersenyum dengan tulusnya saat mengatakan itu, seolah kesedihan sudah menghilang dari dalam hatinya,,, Kai hanya terkekeh mendengar ucapan Luhan

"ne.. sekarang kau masuklah,, angin malam tidak baik untuk tubuhmu" Luhan mnegangguk dan membalikan tubuhnya berjalan memasuki apartement miliknya

" Luhan tunggu,,,,"

mendengar suara Kai yang memanggil namanya membuat Luhan menghentikan langkah Kai-nya,, saat berbalik betapa kagetnya dia ,Kai langsung menangkup wajahnya dan menempelkan bibir mereka, dengan lembut kai mengecup bibir itu,, menghisapnya pelan,, mata mereka saling terpejam, merasakan bibir masing2 dan hembusan nafas yang saling menerpa, saling berbagi rasa sayang dan kebahagiaan yang baru saja akan mereka jalani,,,

Setelah merasa puas, Kai melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, dan kembali menyuruh Luhan masuk, namu Luhan hanya berdiri di depan pintu masuk,, ia inggin melihat kai benar2 pulang dulu,,, dan setelah Kai pergi, barulah Luhan masuk.

.

.

Sama seperti malam-malam sebelumya,, selalu saja ada namja yang mengikuti Luhan pergi,betapa geramnya dia saat melihat Luha-nya dicium oleh namja lain,bahkan Luhan menerimanya dan membalas ciuman itu,dalam hati ' ini tidak bisa di biarkan,, Luhan milikku, tak ada namja lain yang boleh menyentuhnya selain diriku,,'' dan namja itu memarkirkan mobil sportnya di parkiran bastment apartement itu,,menutup kasar pintu mobilny dan berlari memasuki apartement itu

Luhan kini tengah berada di dalam kamar mandi,, hari ini terasa begitu lelah,, namun ia tetap senang karna ia menemukan cintanya yang terkubur kembali bangkit

Cklekkkkk

Luhan keluar dari kamar mandi hanya dengan mengenakan handuk kimono yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan rambut yang masih meneteskan buliran2 air membuat siapa saja yng melihatnya pasti akan tergoda,, aroma vanilla menyeruak keluar dari kamar mandi bersamaan dengan terbukanya pintu itu,

Betapa terkejutnya Luhan saat tubuhnya didorong kembali masuk kedalam kamar mandi itu,, mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya di samping westafel ,

Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak

" arrghhhh…." Ringis,, Luhan menahan sakit

Matanya memebelalak sempurna saat melihat siapa pelakunya

" KAAAAUUUUUU,,,,,,,,,,"

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

..TBC

MAKASIH BANYAK CHINGU YANG UDAH REVIEWW DI CHAP KEMARIN

Haah maaf penulisannya ncur banget karna 0vay males edit ulang jadi seadanya ajah yah,, dan FF ini FF repost,, sebelumnya Ovay udah share di Fp jadi bagi yang sudah baca terus baca lagi dan lagi ampe bosen jangan lupa tinggalin sepatah dua patah kata di colom refiewww ne,, #maksa,, hehehe #Bowwwww


End file.
